


Abby Griffin was not okay!

by kimster30



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idk how to tag yet, The 100 (TV) Season 1, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 Delinquents - Freeform, kind of, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimster30/pseuds/kimster30
Summary: Abby griffin is on the ground and asks what happend with the 100 after they refused to get in contact with the arkers.- I'm really sorry for the tags etc. It's the first time I post on here:)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 53





	Abby Griffin was not okay!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it.  
> I do not own the100

Abby Griffin was not okay! 

Her own child, her blood had denied her request for peace.

"Polis." That's the only thing her baby girl had told her before an older woman, who abby later found out was once from trikru but was now part of skaikru had taken her and Kane to see the commander.

Kane had watched the city in wonder but all Abby could think about was how much her daughter had changed, what had happened to her in this cruel place.

The first thing she she asked the commander was about her daughter.The commander had just laughed at her and said "arkkru is here for peace, not for the life story of Wanheda."

Arkkru got their peace but none of them wanted what they offered, if they wanted to survive they had to find a way to contact the kids, who were apparently a whole other clan then them, to survive.

Marcus and Abby returned to their camp with some grounders to set them up. Abby decided to ask the medical supervisor the story of the 100. To calm her nerves for the meeting the commander had set up with the leaders from skaikru. She wanted desperately to hear about her daughter, her baby girl. So she asked, and he told.

He told the story of them. A story of she and he, they who were like fire and water, like the rain and sun. So different from each other but yet all the same.

She who is the light that shines trough the window in his walls that only a few had yet found. 

He who saw what she was worth before anyone else did.

In time it was her who came to be the person that would break down his walls. As she did so, other people too succeeded to come in. And as the walls around him slowly started to crumble so did the walls around his heart. He became part of something he always needed, a family. A family that they would lead and protect until the end if that's what it would take.

He would say how they had always been a family, and she would agree. While all of them would say that she and he were the reason they came together in the first place.

Together she and he fought many battles side by side. She who was full of spitfire but never angry, no he was the one who could get so angry only she could calm him down.

If you asked the kids, they were unstoppable unless on of them wanted to stop.

She would lead with such pride, head held high but never so high she could not see her own mistakes.

They who came down as 'just a privileged girl' and 'his sisters keeper' and somehow turned into the leaders they all needed. 

Together they were one. The princess and her knight. 

He was her shadow. When she walked into a room the people bowed and when he stepped forward they surrendered. 

Together they could move mountains, together they where an army no one would want to fight. Together they took care of the kids and turned them into warriors with open hearts and great minds.

She and he were the people you looked up to, the people they bowed for and would forever respect.

They were their leaders and together, together they were unstoppable.

That's the story he told and that's the story you will hear no matter who you asked. Abby Griffin was the first of Arkkru to hear the story and if she was honest, she was not satisfied at all. Abby Griffin was not okay!

What she didn't know was that while she was listening to the story with disapproval, there were two figures in the treeline trying to conceal the laughter that had came out of their mouths when they saw the look on her face.

  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it, hope you enjoyed it:) so what do you think? I wasn't really sure about it but I just couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> Love<3  
> K.W.


End file.
